


Shadows of the Night

by trappednightingale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It, season 3b spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the pain and the heartache, sometimes life could be kind, even for a banshee with a fate tied to death as intimately as possible. Yes, life could be kind indeed. Strange, but kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Night

Lydia woke from a deep sleep, screaming and overwhelmed with the feeling that something awful had happened. Her sheets were bunched around her legs and she wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to hone that power of hers so she could get to the bottom of what happened. A slight tapping came at her window, and she almost screamed again until she saw the face outside. Lydia let out a sigh of relief, then crossed the room to open the window. 

“You scared the crap out of me.” She scolded lightly as she ushered the other girl into the room. 

“Sorry.” Allison smiled apologetically, blood still on her lips and face. Lydia merely rolled her eyes and handed her a towel from the rack on the back of her door, then crossed her arms and gave the girl her best ‘judging you’ glare.

“You really need to stop killing people, you know. It’s terrible for my sleep patterns since my banshee self is still convinced you’re a monster who’s killing innocent people and needs to be stopped.”

“I know, I know. I’m still trying to get used to the whole. Not killing my meals thing.” Allison looked genuinely sorry for a moment before brightening. “But at least this time it was a genuinely bad person. I stopped him from hurting this girl behind the warehouses.”

“And killed him.” 

“Yes, killed him, but not before I compelled the girl to forget it all happened. I even made sure she got home safely.” She grinned.

“Protecting those who can’t protect themselves.” Lydia smiled fondly, then let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, go get a shower. I’m not cuddling with someone who smells like dead hobo.”

“He wasn’t a hobo!” Allison protested with a laugh, but she still took her towels off the back of the door then left for the bathroom down the hall. She moved with the quiet stealth of a true predator, faster than a blink of an eye if she wasn’t thinking about it, which she usually wasn’t. She’d only been back from the dead for a few weeks—a few blessedly happy months compared to the empty loneliness of the month she’d been dead—but she was slowly returning to her old self. Some of her human mannerisms had returned: the shy smile, the way she’d duck her head when she was embarrassed; the expression of adoration whenever she looked at Lydia. Okay, that last one was a bit more…obvious since she’d returned from the dead. 

That night had been hell for Lydia. She’d awoken to a text from a number she didn’t recognize, simply saying “I don’t know how else to say this so… I’m not dead. Lydia, please, I’m scared. Come get me. –AA” She hadn’t believed it at first, had demanded to know if it was a joke, but a few more texts convinced her and before she knew what was happening, she was pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt over her nightgown then driving to the gas station a mile away from the cemetery where she’d buried Allison a full month before. The brunette had been shaking and huddled up against the side of the gas station by the time Lydia pulled up. But in a flash, the other girl was in her arms, cold and rambling about how cold she was and hungry, god, Lydia, so hungry, and all she could do was run fingers through the dirty, tangled hair and whisper “It’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out.” 

The next few days had been a blur, discovering that Allison had become some sort of vampire thanks to…moon magic, or hunter’s blood, or something equally outrageous and unbelievable that Lydia still hadn’t figure out yet because she was too afraid to ask Deaton. But all that mattered was that Allison, her Allie, was back, and hers and nothing else would ever matter again because they were together.

Allison came back into the room a few moments later wearing nothing but one of Lydia’s silk nightgowns and a sheepish grin. “Sorry for scaring you.” She whispered, moving awkwardly, still getting used to forcing herself to slow her movements. 

“It’s alright, sweetie. We’ll work on it.” Lydia opened her arms and Allison was instantly encircled in them, burying her face in Lydia’s neck and inhaling softly. 

“Thank you. I…I would be so lost without you.” 

“Me, too. I’m so glad I have you back.” Lydia whispered, wrapping her arms around Allison’s waist and pulling her close. Allison let out a quiet laugh, then pulled back a little bit, her eyes meeting Lydia’s.

“I love you, you know.” She said after a moment that felt like an eternity.

Lydia let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, a breath she’d likely been holding since her friend returned from the dead all those nights ago. A small smile covered her lips before she responded.

“I love you too.” She leaned forward to press a brief, chaste kiss to Allison’s lips. The other girl was still for a moment before hesitantly kissing back, her arms moving to wrap around Lydia’s neck in a loose hold. And in that moment, despite all the hell and all the crazy and the shitstorm Lydia knew awaited them in the near future….

Nothing had ever felt more perfect.


End file.
